


if it makes you

by ladiesforhades



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO dynamics, Fairies, Heats, M/M, Manipulation, Predjudice, Vampires, Werewolves, abusive dynamics, smut in later chapters, some stuff I don’t want to reveal right away, suppressants, toxic parents, ”anti depressants”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladiesforhades/pseuds/ladiesforhades
Summary: Levi Porter is an alpha who’s unbonded and just trying to get by in human society where being an alpha or omega isn’t smiled upon.Sterling Green has no idea he’s an omega and has been on “anti depressants” his whole life. Unaware that his family has been suppressing his heats and hiding the fact that he’s an omega from him for years.
Relationships: Levi Porter/Sterling Green
Kudos: 2





	if it makes you

The forest is vast and easy to find yourself lost in. On mild summer mornings when it’s still dimly lit by nothing but moonlight peering through swaying branches, it calls to you. Almost as if the lip, the barrier into the depths are parting and whispering sweet nothings into usually deaf ears.

It’s 4:53 AM and Levi Porter knew better than to listen to the seductive calling, the come hithers. He’s been up, down, all around and is smarter than to wander into the woods, especially at this time of morning. There have been too many times that his friends Pandora and Theo had to yank him free from the grips of strange fae that would lure him in when he was a lot more naive. Too many wagers made, too many handshakes in agreement or alliance.

No, Levi would be a fool to go into the woods at what humans call the witching hour.

Usually he would be at his shack in the graveyard minding his manners and plucking at the strings of his guitar in solitude.  _ He knows better. _

Yet still, he finds himself on the run. Trying to escape as if he was that kid again. He went into the deep on purpose. It wasn’t a seduction or whim, there is a meaning for this. 

His feet beat into damp leaves and wet, muddy soil. He’s got Jace—the cheeky fairy who always agreed to do the translating for Theo and Pandora clinging to strands of his blue hair. He’s on top of Levi’s head and riding him like he’s a horse. 

“What the hell did you say to them?” Levi huffs out as he rounds a corner, the exit to the monster dwellings coming up. He can make out the guardrail he jumped to enter and the light pole he intentionally pressed his hand to before he entered. They’re passing another tree he committed the same action to.

“You know! I tried to negotiate!” Jace’s natural voice is so quiet that no human ears can comprehend or pick up on it. Other beings and any variation of fae can make it out like it’s being shouted. Levi doesn’t exactly know what he is mixed with—his genealogy sort of lost, yet he can still hear Jace out loud. There is something in that.

Still, the best way to communicate is telepathically in the midst of combat and running. Levi has heard his friends voice many times before, however it always sounds different in his head. It’s the same mannerism, chipper and cheery. 

“You call that negotiating? I don’t know what you said but Alan looked ready to cook us and eat us instead.” Levi communicates as he looks over his shoulder to see he’s mostly lost the flock of pissed off fae chasing him.

“Better some kids than us. Don’t know why you keep meddling with affairs of my kind. My own family doesn’t mess with others outside of us.” Jace is loosening their grip and their little wings start to bat. Levi is finally climbing over the guardrail, placing his hand on where he set his first marker. He’s back where he started and it’s now 5:00 AM. No matter the time, creatures that don’t dwell in town are not allowed to leave the borders without some form of consent. Although Levi granted this, Jace flutters back to the mouth of greenery, turning around to him. Their arms are folded and their chest is puffed out in defiance.

“You’re lucky you can’t die. Go get the vampires to sew you up.” Jace’s aggravation is so prominent you can taste it. Levi feels them close the connection like it’s a flip phone and he just got hung up on by an angry lover or parent.

“Or you could give me fairy dust. That would work a lot better.”

There is no response, however. So Levi raises his middle finger up at where Jace once was. Only to realize the previous stitching done by the vampire mentioned, Artemis has come loose. There was one larger fairy that had taken hold of his hand, Levi had beat it into the bark of a passing tree and must have done more damage than he realized.

Wonderful. 

A long suffering sigh crawls it’s way up through the ladder of his throat as he heads back onto the main road to walk the distance right outside of town. On the road leading away from the heart and center there is a pharmacy nestled between a run down book store and an old arcade that has been shut down for years. Way before Levi’s time of settling in Cemetary Hill.

In order to get there, he has to walk a short distance. So in the dim of Pennsylvania morning he stumbles to the Pharmacy. He knows Artemis is not going to be happy about this, he was never too joy filled when Pandora or Theo brought him in with seemingly irreversible damage. Yet still, Artemis always begrudgingly patched Levi up.

The street lights are starting to take a shift to the morning hour and everything is starting to come to in a bluish glow. The walk isn’t a long one, and Cemetery Hill is a rather sleepy town. Especially during the summer, when school is out. Levi takes inhales to check to see if anyone is around, still. Any alphas or betas he should be on the lookout for. Though realistically he hasn’t any bad blood with anyone in town, it’s always good to scent out the area. It’s not a sure fire assurance for safety, as some alpha humans and werewolves use suppressants. 

There is something surprisingly nice in the air, however.

It’s strong, smelling of some sort of flower or herb. He can’t pinpoint what exactly the scent is most akin to. It makes Levi’s stomach twist and although he is only a few inches away from the market, he has to stop.

Is that an omega…?

Levi has smelt omegas before, Pandora is one and used suppressants most of their time together. They’re rare and treated with a lot of prejudice by humans. Werewolves worship the ground an omega walks on as if they are royalty, giving life to a sacred bloodline. Humans aren’t as fortunate and if it’s possible, the scent is usually hidden. Levi remembers Pandora’s earthy sweetness in midsummer when it was just beta Theo and Levi who was too young and underdeveloped. Maybe it’s because Pandora was more of a mother and careful with her masking, but Levi doesn’t remember it being this...alluring. No, Levi has never been pulled in by an Omega before. He sometimes wondered if he was broken, as there are a few known ones in town even after Pandora left. Someone had to have their first heat on a whim. 

God, whoever this is needs to cover up. Levi’s tongue darts out to wet his lip and looks about to locate where this could be coming from. There are houses across the street, and this is the first time Levi Porter lays his eyes on them.

It’s a warm July morning, Levi’s finger is dangling by a string in front of Artemtis’ pharmacy. He doesn’t know who this person is but he’s got a cardboard box in his grasp as he stands there with an old man and another person his age. 

If it wasn’t for the scent, Levi wouldn’t even pay the group any mind. It seems like any other exchange on a summer day between three people. 

Yet his eyes roam the source of the smell that is filling him to the brim with desire. It’s like he’s a meal and Levi hasn’t eaten in a long time.

He’s not too impressive in girth or height. Really, the man looks like a boy. Definitely shorter than Levi with dirty blond curls. He looks to be wearing a huge sweater that covers up his body, but somehow Levi thinks he must have a nice one under the layers of black fabric. The exposure of his neck and the angle of his face that Levi can see is pale but freckle kissed.

Levi is openly ogling. He has to blink himself back to reality.

Shit….

Somehow he finds it in himself to hold his breath. Shakily making his way into the pharmacy without turning towards this poor omega and frightening him off. Levi is shell shocked, and can’t even form a proper sentence when he gets inside to see Artemis’ day employee at the counter. 

“Get fucked up again?” Valerie questions him without looking up from her phone. Levi would normally remain stoic, but he finds he gaze landing across the street, watching the blond man being ushered inside of the house by the older of the three, the last of them getting into his car and driving off.

“Just my finger.” Right, that’s why he came here.

“Again? Christ kid. I’ll tell him you’re coming up. Don’t blame me if he’s snippy.” Valerie mumbles as she lifts up an office phone and dials a few numbers. Levi drags his attention away from what once was right in front of him to the door behind the counter, leading up to an apartment above.

“I’m just going to head up.”

Is all Levi says as Valerie receives no answer.

You’d think the lair to a vampires den would be more impressive, but it’s really nothing out of the ordinary. Levi rubs at his nose with the back of his hand. Trying to straighten himself up as if he had witnessed something naughty and was embarrassed. It’s easy to feel a bit embarrassed around Artemis for Levi. The vampire is a few centuries old, and even though he’s seen a lot—his age shows that of someone in their late 20s. Incredibly handsome to a boot and all knowing. 

Levi doesn’t have the hots for him, it’s not that. It’s the fact that Artemis is in a constant state of disapproval. There is so many times he’s come in beaten up from wandering into the forest as a naive kid lured in by fairies and Artemis looked at him as if he was stupid. It’s been awhile since they interacted and Levi remembers the things he said while doped up on the bad kind of fairy dust—the one used to poison instead of heal, and he remembers puke covered clothes with tear filled eyes,

There isn’t much he’s ashamed by, mostly—Levi doesn’t care. However, those are memories that have been pushed down. Climbing the steps to Artemis’ den and seeing Valerie after years isn’t doing much for Levi’s confidence.

“Artemis?” Levi calls out to the inky dark. There are black out curtains covering every window, and Levi can hear the flick of a lighters wheel rolling under Artemis’ thumb. 

“Porter?” Grumbles the vampire. He steps forward with a candle lit in front of him, some kind of smell good from bath and bodywork.

“You get messed up, kid?” Artemis pries as he places this down on a table. He walks in the dark with ease, finding the light switch. Soon the room is filled with artificial glow, and Levi steps inside. His frown was ever present.

“The fairies took something they shouldn’t have.” They always are, but it was personal this time. There was a treaty made between Levi, Theo, Pandora and someone high up that the fae and other forest dwelling creatures would no longer be able to leave the grounds without consent. Ever since the war and genocide back in the late 1700s between humans and werewolves, it hasn’t been much of a secret that supernatural being exist. There was a somewhat peace, but there was order. Levi’s friends did their damn hardest to mediate and bring peace, but the fairies and cheeky gnomes ruined a lot for more peaceful entities.

And sometimes, rules were broken.

“I honestly don’t care, you need to stop meddling with them. They steal something, I say let them have it. ” Artemis lets out a yawn at the last part, pushing fallen black hair out of his crimson, sleepy eyes. 

Though Levi knows Artemis is right, it was something so personal that Levi was baffled that they took it. He came home to see what was missing in front of his yard that he already knew he had to confront Alan and his hoard of thieving fae.

“Whatever…” Levi retorts. Shoving his dangling thumb towards Artemis. 

“Just sew me up so I can get home.” He mumbles out, which too he can feel Artemis’ eye roll. Levi takes a seat on the couch where the candle is lit on a nice little coffee table. He watches as the vampire gathers his supplies and turns back towards him he’s got everything ready, taking a seat next to him and taking Levi’s hand into his own. Artemis turns His hand over, examines the undone stitching and dried blood, letting out a tsk tsk noise.

“You’re lucky I’m off human blood.” Artemis let’s out as he wipes down Levi’s digits. 

“Pandora wouldn’t have me come to you otherwise.”

Though, realistically Levi is lucky.

He knows it.

*

The scent is dull when Levi steps out of the pharmacy. But it still makes him feel like he’s doing something obscene. It’s taking everything in him to not hunt down the omega the delicious smell belongs to and claim him for all he’s worth. Why would someone so casually leave the house emitting that? Levi wipes at his nose as he steps onto the grounds to his shed. The surrounding area is a Cemetary, and there is one area he stops at before going home.

It’s a sort of shrine. And he pulls out of his pockets a muddy box. Levi unlocks it, as it has a little keyhole. This is what the fairies took. Although he knows they could come back, breaking more rules. He also knows the fae wouldn’t be able to find this again if he were to put a protective barrier over it. Something to camouflage it. 

Inside the depths are a picture of a young boy with dark hair, skin sort of tanned with a cheeky smile. On either side of him are presumably his parents. A woman with that is similar in coloration and a man much paler with equally inky waves that are pulled back into a braid. This is who Levi assumes his family was before he woke in rubble, the aftermath of a fire.

There is also a picture of Levi, Pandora and Theo.

Levi closes the box again, locking it before placing his hand on top of the box, whispering a soft rhyme to mask it. He places it down where it usually lays in a bed of flowers by the door. In the winter it’s taken in to sit among house plants, this is the season for it to grace the outdoors. 

It’s sentimental, which Levi isn’t big on. Yet still, it’s all he has of his past and who he was.

So he keeps it.

  
  
  



End file.
